hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Icelilly
Welcome! Hi Icelilly -- we are excited to have Hetalia Archives as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Hetalia Archives" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Thank you for making this wikia! It's much appreciated by this fellow fan of the series, considering the 'official' Wiki is rather bare-bones. I hope my compulsive help hasn't been too annoying ;^^ Ceras SanMarina 03:16, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks ^^ The wiki's been a pretty neat thing to work on. Hopefully I'll be able to get an idea of how to do the chapter guides for the manga. Do you have any idea of how to list them? A good deal of the strips still have yet to be scanlated though, so any anime segments that might correspond to them just have 'placeholder' names in the episode summaries (didn't even find out the title of the other S.Italy volume 1 strip until it got scanlated right after the episode aired ;^^). I see there's a "fanon" section, what kind of articles would you suggest go there? Ceras SanMarina 00:00, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi, Icelilly - I'm Shawn, a member of Wikia's Entertainment team. I was looking around your wiki and I wanted to say how impressed I was with your articles - everything's so fleshed out and well-written, very informative - top-quality articles! Is there anything you're working on here, or need help with? If you need a hand with something, I'd be happy to lend one. Shawn (talk) 04:05, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Uniforms Thanks! And I don't mind you helping out at all, that's what all the fun is in the uniform pages. You could even start some too, since there are a lot of characters to cover XD. As for Chibitalia, I guess we'll have to see. It's more likely that we might have to split it off into a seperate article though, if there are enough outfits for Chibitalia for it to stand on its own (or if Italy's would be too lengthy for them). There's an outfit or two in Himaruya sketches/art for Chibitalia that we never actually see him wear (yet), so he's got a bit of a variety, though their importance might be debatable. His canon and fanon "Shotalia" designs could possibly go into the Chibitalia/younger Italy article too, though the fanon one would be marked as such (his canon 17th century design seemts to be the second one on his growth chart, hope there's one done for Romano sometime). Ceras SanMarina 17:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Problem with registration?! "We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time." I just can hope it will work trying it later... But I'm still allowed to edit pages, right? xD The system just might be down. But you can still edit pages! ^^ Icelilly 14:28, 16 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Willkommen Oh, thanks for ur praise. ^ ^ Well, my english may is quite well, but not perfect. (I bet in the last sentence was a mistake.) And I promise to keep up the good work, cuz I love Wikis and Hetalia. =) ~ Shinatty-Chan Talk 15:59, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Trolls in the dungeon We're going to have our work cut out for us, Lilly... Ceras SanMarina 19:04, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Yep. I knew one of these days it would come.... Icelilly 19:06, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Judging by the new userpages, it looks like we have two non-anonymous trolls too. It's really ridiculous, especially when it comes to the relationship list and the debate over what is canon and fanon. Truthfully, I'm not much of a Prussia/Hungary fan myself, but I think it's popular enough to warrant the article that was created for it. And fan speculations are pretty notable I would think, since pairing articles usually have the "canon vs. fanon" spec going on. Ceras SanMarina 19:14, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Yep. Those two have been blocked now and as well as the other two users. The two images uploaded have also been deleted as well. I removed all the spam I saw but if you see anything else, let me know. Icelilly 19:25, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Logo I hope that's not impudent of me... ^^; But I got bored and so I made a new logo: http://s8.directupload.net/file/d/1880/k75mmwzq_png.htm Maybe it's useful? ~ Shinatty-Chan Talk 20:26, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Userboxes :Actually I'm not a fan of cest or Alfred, but shipped together with Matthew he's so cute. ♥ My sister even drew a Dôjinshi for me: you can read it here, if you like to. :) Unfortunately it's very, very short and ends pretty abruptly. ~ Shinatty-Chan Talk 14:53, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, that's correct. ^^ Don't worry, your English is very good! Also, great job on the boxes. I used a few! I plan on using the blank boxes for languages like you did. Also, I hope you don't mind me using your code to organize my userboxes. They got out of hand and started going all over the place. O_O' That was beautiful. ;A; So touching!! I'm not into cest either but I have to agree with you. It is super cute!! <3 Icelilly 18:38, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Eh? Surely I don't mind! Why should I? ^ ^ I removed some older postings, I hope YOU don't mind. And I'm glad to hear that you liked the Dôjin! :I also noticed, that you wanna learn German! I could help you a bit if you have any problems or just want to know how to curse on someone. :) By the way: In German all nouns are written big, so it's "Benutzer", not "benutzer". ^ ^ :Once I talked with an american friend. I could say noting but "yes..." or "Right, me too!". Since that I always thought I'm bad at English, but now I'm talking with a canadian Hetalia fan who told me that I'd be good at English. That really relies on me. ;_; (Is that correct? I needed a translation machine to translate the german meaning! ^ ^°) Not a problem. <3 Is that so? I had no idea! I'll fix that right away! ^^ LOL! Thank you for the offer. I'll be sure to take on that offer. XD I don't think "relies" is the proper word. Are you trying to write out "That really means a lot to me"? ^^; :Uh... Seems like I'm really bad at all... Yes, I tried to write that. xD (Somehow I feel like I'm being laughed. ;_;) :But I'd be honoured to help you with learning German. :) ~ Shinatty-Chan Talk 20:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Trust me, you speak better English than people who have English as their native language! (OMG, Did I make you feel bad? I didn't mean to! ;A;) Yay! Thank you! <3 Icelilly 14:44, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Wh... for real?! OMG! ;_; Somehow... I feel a lot better now. (... And I'm in love with Yao's MKC. Sorry, just had to say that...! ;///; ^^°) I'm glad! ^v^ Really? I prefer Russia's version of MKC. But that's just me. XD BTW, about the recent boxes you've created, I would prefer if you stayed away from the "dislike" boxes and continued with the "like" boxes. I'm just worried that flame wars will start and people will create userboxes with even more hurtful and distasteful messages (especially when I start working on the General userboxes section of the project). I hope you understand. ^^; :Yeah, I have thought about it too. I even would be glad if you remove the boxes. Maybe I was too much in hate with America-kun? xD (Or am I too evil? Sometimes at night, when I worked too much in school, I do strange things I can't understand later either. I'm sorry. u_u) :They tried to imitate the accent of Chinese, I thought of it as kinda funny. ^^ (And I'm glad that they didn't try to make Yao sound like a pig or something o,o) Also I originate in China, and I think everyone loves his own country the most, nicht wahr? :) Well, the boxes have been removed. But I can always revert the changes if we change our minds. ^^ Nah, I'm not a fan of Denmark or Turkey. That's why I find it twice as funny when I see fanarts of Norway beating up Denmark. And well, Turkey just scares me. He gives me nightmares. D: So, in a way, I understand. So no need to be sorry. ^^ I think so! I mean, I was born in Canada and raised here but I have long heritage line that stems all the way to Europe in places like England, France, and Austria and I couldn't be prouder of my line thanks to the series. I mean, who wouldn't? :D I remember when a friend of mine posted a Hetalia image and I was like, "Awesome! I wonder if there's an Austria one?" so I asked her and she showed me a picture of him and I was like, "SOLD!" and I went on my fanart collection craze. It's still going strong today! XD Hub Link Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub. I am asking if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. :--Sxerks 02:51, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Done. Icelilly 17:22, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Learning How to Be Useful! :D Hey there! I was wondering if it wouldn't be a bother for me to go through and make all the pages for songs conform to some sort of standard, since it seems kind of disorderly that some of them are laid out different than others. Also, I was wondering about making a page for Prussia's song, or at least putting the lyrics on the page for his drama CD or something, since I noticed that those are currently absent. Sorry, I'm new to this, so I'm not quite sure how all of this is supposed to work. >_>;; LtheMilkEater 04:06, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Do they look disorderly? I never noticed! XD But if you think it looks out of place then go right ahead! We don't have a page for Prussia's song?! That's wrong. That's so very wrong. I could of sworn we had a page for that! So, if want to start one, then go right ahead! No worries. We're all new to this at some point or another. If you need any help, just write me a message! ^v^ Icelilly 22:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Letter's limit Is there any letter's limit in describing a pairing? I think that I've exaggerated in the describing of Prussia/Poland. --Gladka 12:56, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi there! I've looked over your addition and it does look to be a little bit lengthy. I've never thought about putting a limit on the words used but from looking over the entire article, I've decided on putting just a paragraph. Anything more can be put in its own page. Oh boy, I'm sure going to be a little busy! ^^; Icelilly 14:27, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Just a suggestion, maybe you should put a letter limit, I mean, an unregistered user has added quite a bit of content to the America/England part of the List Of Pairings page, even though America/England has it's own page and they've basically described certain strips in the America/Canada part. Also, maybe there should be an outline of what sort of content should be in the description e.g. if it should be restricted to what has happened in the series etc because the same user added 'It has also been portrayed that the state of Alaska was a product of some one night stand hate sex. ' to Russia/America and I'm still wondering if that's... I dunno, needed?--Elegentmess 11:46, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't feel that's necessary since that can be easily moved to its respectable pages. Even if I had to, it wouldn't be possible because I don't even think there's such an option. The only I'd ever be able to do this is if unregistered users would not be able to edit at all therefore they would have to get an account here and I feel as if that would put people off from coming to the wikia. Icelilly 16:18, January 13, 2010 (UTC) This is a bother I know, but can you please remove the English translation of "Embrace the Très Bien Moi" from the archive page for France's character single? I know that anyone can edit but I thought it would be more appropriate to ask a maintainer to do it. This is hagane_no_mame from Live Journal who did the English translation and I have stated at the Hetalia LJ that I do not want my translation reposted elsewhere. I understand that Hetalia Archive is just trying to help fans by gathering and sharing various information and such but I did not intend for and do not want my translation to be shared anywhere other than on the Hetalia LJ. Please understand. Also, I did not mean to single you out. I didn't know who to take this matter up with and how to contact them but I saw that you are an admin so if you'll excuse me for using the talk page to address this. :Sorry for the late reply. My essays are keeping me busy these days. It seems Ceras has taken care of the problem. And don't worry about the whole singling out thing. You did the right thing by letting me know. Icelilly 23:12, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Question? Holas. I just finished Prussia's drama CD, but I noticed the others don't actually give a summary of their tracks (except for Fantasia, but that hasn't been finished). Should I start on the other drama CDs (and finish Fantasia)? --Tiamatwizard 01:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) If you want to, then go right ahead! Icelilly 01:06, December 23, 2009 (UTC) New Hi, Icelilly. I am new to this Wikia and Icould use some help and advice about just navigating, exploring, and researching on new info for this wikia, so I would just like some advice and I will greatly appreciate it! Thanks! Izzybizzy-aru 21:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Izzy Welcome to the wikia! I'm really glad you've decided to join the team. I'm not very good at explaining things but I will do my best to help! Navigating and exploring is pretty easy since we have a menu bar on the left an d you can go on from there bsince it is the basic click and view the page stuff. The Hetalia Livejournal community is a great place to start. The users there will normally post a source for their findings. The main Hetalia website is good as well for upcoming anime info as well as CDs and DVDs. I hope that helped a bit. ^^; Icelilly 15:40, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Uploading Pictures Hi Icelilly, I really want to help upload pictures for some of the articles. I have found a few good ones, but I can't figure out how to upload them! If you can tell me how to do so, it will be greatly appreciated! Thanks! Izzybizzy-aru 01:11, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Izzybizzy-aru Sure thing! Under the menu on your left, there are two options. Click on "Upload a new image". There you can upload your image. It's pretty simple from there. If you need help putting an image in your article, don't be shy to ask! Icelilly 14:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC)